


Zoomer Search

by flayedgrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flayedgrove/pseuds/flayedgrove
Summary: Max goes missing, Billy and Lucas team up to find her.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Lucas Sinclair, Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic was based off of a dream I had where Billy and Lucas had to team up to find Max. 
> 
> A lot of crazy shit happened in this dream So I just added the normal parts in this dream.
> 
> Also this takes place in season two sort of during episode 9. After The whole scene with Neil and Billy.
> 
> Also ignore my major spelling and grammar mistakes! That’s always my weakness and I never proofread my shit because I hate re-reading my work LMFAO
> 
> This is basically a billy and Lucas story-  
> Because the duffers are cowards for not giving us Lucas and billy content.  
> At least developed and fix the so called “racism.” People believe billy had towards Lucas. (Which I don’t believe.) but yeah sooo- here it goes!

9:34 pm- he was late for his date, fumbling his fingers in his pocket to pull out a cigarette light it up and puff, the mullet wearing asshole of Hawkins drove fast into the night. Forced to find his little step sister who had wondered off like a little kid in a mall. If he didn’t find her he worried what his father had in store for him. 

“Fucking shit Max.” Billy mumbled to himself speeding down the street.

Hawkins was a small place, he was sure the chief of police was sleeping.

He looked through the phones books before he left the house searching for the Sinclair’s residence. Sinclair. He thought angrly to himself. He didn’t hate the Sinclair’s- he just didn’t like Lucas hanging around his sister. 

But he knew that’s the first place he had to look. 

Pulling his shiney blue Camaro into the driveway, he steps out tossing his cigarette to the grown and stepping on it, adjusting his beat up leather jacket before stepping onto the Sinclair’s   
Welcome rug. 

He rang the doorbell putting his hands in his pockets, waiting for an answer.

“I got it!” The familiar little boy voice was heard through the door. It opened slowly because the boy looked up and noticed Billy standing over him. Lucas gulped trying to close the door before Billy held it open.

“Where is she?” Billy grumbled angry he had to miss his date for this.

“W-what?” Lucas asks confusedly. Before realizing he means Max.

“Cut the shit Sinclair- where Maxine?” Billy voice got deeper more, vicious. He leaned closer into Lucas face and Lucas flinched at the heavy smell of tobacco and his poor choice in cologne.

“I don’t know where she is.” Lucas manage to choke up out of him. 

“Bullshit Sinclair she’s been hiding around with you and shit. Just cut the crap and bring her to me.”

But the thing was, Lucas didn’t know where Max was. He hasn’t seen Max all day. He wished he faking it because now he started to feel worried. 

“I’m telling you I haven’t seen Mad Max all day.”

“Mad Max?” Billy backed away at the nickname Lucas called him. Billy has given max that nickname randomly when she told everyone at the table that she wanted to go by Max instead of Maxine.

“I don’t believe you.”  
“I wouldn’t fake this!”  
“Where is she?!”   
“Not here!”   
Billy had enough games, he wanted to barge into the Sinclair’s home looking for his sister, when another Sinclair smaller than Lucas came to the door.   
“You smell bad.” She said with a sassy attitude. “Who the hell is she?” Billy asked “The name is Erica- who the hell are you.” She said putting her little hand on her hip. Billy smirked at the sassy kid. Thinking she was funny.

“Erica not now!” Lucas pushed her to the side before Billy spoke up “Hey Erica have you seen a red head girl?”

“Redhead girl? Not around here- expect for Lucas girl doll!” She teased her older brother laughing at her own comment.   
“She’s not a doll! She’s a collectible action figure! Now go!” Lucas said feeling more small and embarrassed compared to Billy. 

“So Max is not here.” Billy said “I told you!” Lucas wanted to close the door on the mullet boys face. 

Billy huffed angrily before walking off to his camaro. “Where are you going?” Lucas asked him “What does it look like I have to find Max- Fuck!” He yelled at himself opening his car door with anger. 

“Let me go with you!”  
“Oh hell no Sinclair I’m not-“ Billy stopped and looked at Lucas who was basically begging to go. “Please what if something happened to her?” He said. Billy's heart stopped. What if something did happen to Max… 

He shook off the thought still believing she’s fine  
Where could she run off too? This isn’t the first time Max had ran away. She did it once in California- it was funny because the cops came to the door with the little redhead girl in freckles her face hot pink of embarrassment when her mother, step brother and father caught her. 

“You’re not coming with me Sinclair.” Billy said taking a cigarette from his leather jacket and placing it in his mouth. “I care about Max.” He said to Billy

“And what are you going to tell your parents? It’s 10 at night!” Billy asked lighting the cigarette   
“I’ll tell them I’m heading to Mikes to spend the night it’s a party emergency!” He ran inside the house as if Billy agreed he could come along.

A few minutes past and Billy waited patiently for the boy to come running back in a change of outfit and a backpack.  
“The hell you need the bag for?” He asked.  
“I bring it just incase.”

Billy just shook his head at the kid before opening his car door. He didn’t want to bring Sinclair but he didn’t mind the idea.

Lucas got in the passenger seat of the car and put on his seat belt. Billy however did not and began starting up the car.

“You’re not going to wear a seat belt?” Lucas asked putting his bag on the ground.  
Billy felt his face go red because now he felt like he HAD to wear a seat belt for Lucas. 

They pulled out the driveway and began down the road before Billy said “I have no clue where Max could be…” His hands started to jitter, worrying about Max, trying his best to subside the fact he was worried about Max. 

He looked over at Lucas, then back at the road. He had no idea where he was going. But it sure as hell wasn’t his date.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Lucas head to the sheriff station for answers.

11:23pm- And still no sign of Max. 

“Where could she be!” Billy groaned pounding his hands on the steering wheel. Lucas hasn’t said anything most of the trip, he worried if he spoke he would just upset Billy more.

“This is crazy Sinclair we just moved here a few days ago she couldn’t have gone that far!” He said “Plus this town is small and shitty not much going on this should be easy.”

Billy went on and on while Lucas looked out the window, remembering when his friend Will went missing once and they had a funeral for his fake dead body. Just to find out Will was trapped with alien monsters in a place called Upside Down. He hoped Max didn’t get taken too.

But that won’t happen. Lucas thought calmly to himself. He could tell Billy had no idea about the upside down and he couldn’t tell him. He already risked his life with Max he couldn’t risk it again. But now that Max was missing he felt like this was his fault.

“Do you think maybe she left Hawkins?” Lucas asked Billy.   
“How would she do that-“ Billy asked. “I don’t know I was just thinking!”   
“Sinclair - unless you have an actual plan don’t speak.” Billy said focusing on the road. 

Billy didn’t want to have to go to the police station but he knew he had no choice. Max was missing at this point. 

“Where going to the station.”  
“Why would Max be there?”   
Billy didn’t have the patience for Lucas dumb questions.   
“I don’t know Lucas she’s probably having a tea party with one of the cops right now!” Billy voice had an annoyance tone as he pulled up to the police station. “Stay put.” Billy told Lucas. Billy walked to the police station door opening it. 

Billy wasn’t scared of police, infact he dealt with a lot of them in California. He definitely wasn’t scared of the Chief of Police Jim Hopper. 

“Where’s the Chief?” Billy asked the lady at the counter who pointed to his room. Billy nodded walking to the door. 

“Ok sorry Mam I can’t do anything about that.” The Old man said on the phone, Billy just walked in didn’t even knocked- he could be at his date right now but no he’s here. 

“Excuse me.” Hopper said to the phone before looking at Billy “Can I help you.”

“My sister is missing.” Billy said before Lucas ran in the room. “What the- I told you to stay put.” 

“What’s going on here?” Hopper asked hanging up his phone call. Lucas who seemed to be out of breath for whatever reason spoke up. “His sister is missing!” 

Billy just rolled his eyes I already said that genius he thought to himself. 

“And?”   
“And?!” Billy yelled “You’re the Chief here! My sister is missing we been looking almost all night for her!”

“When was the last time you saw her?”

Billy had to think about that. When was the last time Billy saw Max? It was yesterday . He saw her yesterday night. She told him something but he wasn’t listening. He saw her this morning for school. They got into an argument about… something..   
oh! That’s right he saw her this afternoon.

“I have a date tonight.” Billy said to Max who was on the couch watching the small TV on the table “Awesome.” Max mumbled “Which means you’re on your own for the night.” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be watching me?” She asked him “You’re not a baby Max… well..” he teased and Max huffed. 

And that’s all he remembers before rolling his eyes at her because she didn’t bite back at his comment and went to his room. 

“The last time I saw Max was at—“ Lucas caught himself though. “S-school..” He said before nodding “Yeah School.”

“What does she look like?”

“Small..redhead.. she like I don’t has freckles and blue eyes.” Billy explained the description of Max the best he could. “Do you know what she was wearing?” 

“N-No- why the hell would I?!” Billy caught off guard because he doesn’t pay attention to what Max wears enough to tell someone. 

“Listen I just need a small description and we’ll be on the look out.” Hopper said putting his pen in his pocket and opening a pack of cigars. 

“On the look out?!” Billy slammed his hands in the desk. “Should you guys be like- filing a search for the girl?” 

“You’re new here Hargrove I know.” Hopper said lighting his cigar “Nobody goes missing in Hawkins, trust me.” Hopper looked closely at Lucas, like they knew something Billy doesn’t. 

“My best bet is that she ran away or she’s over a friends house.” 

Billy had lost all his patience he wanted to yell in Hopper face, he didn’t have time for this. His father would kill him if he didn’t bring Max back

“I don’t know what to tell you kid, but I have to get back home.” Hopper said before grabbing some papers and standing up from his chair. 

“Fuck you.” Billy spat at the old man before grabbing Lucas by the shirt and pulling him away walking out the office. 

“Fine I guess I’ll just find Max by myself.”   
“I’ll help!” Lucas said “No- that’s it I’m taking you home!” Billy said “Billy please let me stay and help.” 

“And what for huh? I get it Sinclair you have a crush on her but you’re not going going to fucking come along with me thinking you’re going to save her day and win her heart. Max isn’t like that.”

“I know she’s not! But I still want to help.” Lucas said getting in the car anyways. Billy huffed. He couldn’t be caught fighting Lucas about this late at night. 

Billy got in the car light another cigarette and pulled off. 

Lucas began digging in his bag before pulling out a crunchy candy bar. Billy looked over at the boy “What the hell Sinclair!” 

“What-“ Lucas asked face full of the candy bar “Don’t eat that shit in my car!” Billy yelled grabbing the bar out his hand. 

“I’m hungry!” Lucas shouted trying to reach for the candy back “Didn’t you eat dinner or something?!” Billy said opening the window and throwing the candy bar out the car “Littering isn’t cool!” “Eating in my camaro isn’t cool!” Billy yelled speeding away in the night.


End file.
